


Max Capacity

by Anonymous



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Inflation, M/M, Wire Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 10:33:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14692386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Kai wants all the best for his nindroid.(NSFW for the general kinkiness but there isn't any sex.)





	Max Capacity

“Just take it easy, I know you can handle this.” Kai’s voice seemed to drip a little, soft and sweet as his fingers brushed across the cheek of the ice ninja sat before him. 

“I am perfectly relaxed, I assure you,” he replied, shifting a bit as his lover trailed his hand down to his chest and gently eased him back to lean against the headboard. 

Kai smirked, leaning in to press a kiss to the corner of Zane’s lips before slowly trailing them down his neck as his hands moved to slide up under the nindroid’s shirt and over the soft polymer skin of his belly. 

He spent a moment there, rubbing gently and pressing into it, drawing a small, almost purr from Zane as he moved into the touch. After a little bit, though, Kai went to work tugging the other’s shirt up over his head, eventually removing it with a little help. 

“You ready, babe?” 

“Of course. We don’t have all day.”

Kai gave him a slight playful nudge before reaching back to slide the pack of water bottles closer and pulled one out, taking the lid off. “Hey now, let’s not get impatient,” he lifted the opening of the bottle to the android’s lips before continuing. “We still have to go one at a time.” 

Of course, Zane was eager, however he attempted to not let that get the best of him. With a gentle smile, he put his mouth around the bottle, and the fire ninja tipped it back with his head as he started to drink it down with relative ease.

“That’s it,” he cooed. “Drink it all.”

The nindroid finished, gasping slightly, and as he did, Kai set the empty bottle on the ground and grabbed the next one to pop it open. “But you’re still thirsty, aren’t you?”

“Believe me, you have your work cut out for you,” replied Zane. “And while I do have the  _ instinct _ to breathe, the function isn’t essential. You don’t have to slow down for me.”

Kai brought the next bottle closer, the other almost too eagerly taking it and starting to down it. Before he could finish, however, the bottle was pulled away and replaced with Kai’s lips.

“Sure I don’t have to go slow, but don’t get too hasty.” 

He grumbled a little, but conceded. “Alright, alright. I’ll play nice.” 

“Good, good.” At that, the fire ninja gave to bottle back, running the fingers of his free hand down the other’s neck to his chest, almost petting him. 

Zane took it a bit slower this time, a little pleased sound coming from the back of his throat as he eventually finished, earning him a gentle brush through his hair from his boyfriend’s hands as he did.

“There you go,” Kai almost purred the words. “You’re so good…” 

He could hardly wait to grab the next one, pressing the new bottle a bit more forcefully to Zane’s mouth, which he gladly took without wasting a second. 

As he finished drinking, the fire ninja’s hand trailed down to his boyfriend’s belly, gently pressing into it and rubbing small circles against its surface. “Ah, I can feel you’re already starting to get a little full,” he hummed. He was going to continue, but god, he couldn’t help himself. He spent a few moments with both hands pressed to polymer skin, giving it all of his attention just then. 

Zane’s hands went to his face, covering his mouth slightly as he squirmed a bit under the other’s touch and tried to bite back any other noises he was tempted to make. His cheeks flushed a light blue and he couldn’t help but give a soft giggle as his lover pressed a few soft kisses to his stomach. 

“I love you like this,” Kai said at last, lifting his hands to gently move the other’s back down to his sides. “But you want to be filled up even more, don’t you?” 

The ice ninja fumbled a bit, fingers trying to find purchase in the sheets as he took a heavy breath. “P-please,” he started. “Don’t doubt my capacity.” 

“Oh, I’m not.” He grabbed the next bottle, opening it and pressing it to Zane’s lips as his other hand moved back to still rub the nindroid’s belly. “I bet you could get through all of these.” 

“If that’s a challenge, I gladly accept.” And with a smirk, he started to drink once again. 

It’s a couple bottles later where Zane started to slow as he filled up more. His own hands went to his gut this time, fingers pressing experimentally as he felt the beginnings of his skin starting to stretch. The nindroid groaned as he shifted, the contents of his now swollen midriff sloshing as he sat up, and Kai sat back and admired his handiwork for a moment. 

“You need a break?” he asked. 

“No, no,” Zane replied hastily. “I’m perfectly alright. Just… enjoying it.” 

Kai leaned in again, pressing with both hands a bit harder than usual into his boyfriend’s belly, pulling a slightly shuddered gasp from him. There was a surprising amount of give to it still, despite being so full, and the android could tell Kai was enjoying it way too much. 

But then again, so was he. 

The fire ninja soon moved once again, one hand feeding him yet another bottle of water, the other still pressed into his lovers belly and he hummed low as he felt it slowly expand under his touch. This time, though, Kai’s hand slid up, his fingers tracing the faint seam lines in Zane’s skin, pushing gently and opening up his top chest panels. His fingers carefully dipped into the wiring, pulling and fumbling with them to try and get a rise out of the android. 

And that he did. Zane had to fight not to spit out the mouthful of water he had to groan, a thin frost forming on his cheeks as he huffed through his nose between swallows. 

“Easy now…” Kai purred. “Don’t spill. You’re doing so good.” 

The ice ninja soon finished the bottle, though much slower this time, gasping and moaning as his boyfriend continued to play with his wiring. He tried to pull away, but with little success, his fingers fumbling and digging into the sheets. 

Kai’s hand drew back for just a moment, getting the next bottle, before his fingers went back and found purchase on the connector that powered Zane’s left arm. He paused a moment, however, to ask, “Is this okay?” 

Zane nodded slowly in response.

“Alright.” With that, he continued.

The nindroid fought hard to keep a handle on himself, forcing himself to keep drinking, pulling in a sharp breath and whining as the connector was tugged on before getting yanked loose. 

He breathed hard through his nose as his arm went limp, almost sputtering, but only a few drops of water ended up slipping from the corners of his mouth before he finished. 

Kai took a moment between bouts this time, giving Zane a moment to adjust. He pressed a few gentle kisses to the ice ninja’s neck, the hand not stroking and tugging wires returning to place its attention on the expanse of his belly. 

“You’re getting so big,” he cooed. “You look so so cute when you’re so full.” 

Zane’s still functioning hand moved to cover his mouth, his blush getting a bit darker as he let out a low groan, his back arching into the touch. “Th… thank y-you…” came his mumbled reply, his voice glitching slightly.

“You’re so good… You’re doing so good. Just a little bit more.” 

The fire ninja switched hands this time, using his right to hold the bottle and the left to feel around in the nest of wires. With a little bit of searching, he was able to find the connection to Zane’s other arm, giving him a little bit to situate himself before pulling it out. The android huffed and squirmed slightly, the motors in his shoulders clicking uselessly as he tried to move his hands back up. 

Zane could start to feel more pressure inside of him, his still filling stomach beginning to push into more of the internal components of his chassis, pressing against connectors and wires. It was a mixture of a dull ache from the slight strain on his skin and the pleasure of everything else. After finishing this round off, he coughed and sputtered a bit, his head falling back with a shuddered and glitchy moan of the other’s name. Never in his life did he expect everything that was happened just now to feel so genuinely  _ good _ . 

Kai was also clearly enjoying himself. With both of Zane’s arms disabled now, he was able to go back to his usual arrangement. He got the next bottle ready, pressing into his boyfriend’s belly a little, which in turn rubbed against more of his inner workings and drew a shudder from him. “Just two more, babe. Do you think you can do that?”

“ _ Y- _ yes. I de-e- _ efi _ nitely- _ ly _ ca _ n _ .” It’s at this point the ice ninja’s voice was starting to go, skipping and glitching a little with a flicker of his optics. 

The next bottle went down with less of a hitch than the last two, Kai moving to almost be petting the exposed wiring, watching as his lover shuddered under his touch and let out a slight glitchy hiccup.

“That’s it… Almost. You’re doing so good…” The fire ninja lifted his hand to wipe the other’s lips as a bit of water dribbled past them, before capturing them in a brief kiss. 

One more. That’s all, he could do that. After all, he made it this far already. Zane’s body protested, of course, his inner workings pinched and strained along with his skin, but he knew his limit. With little hesitation, he accepted the last bottle as it was offered to him. 

Kai let his hand fall to rest against the swell of the android’s stomach this time, feeling it spill further out into his lap to accommodate the last round of water poured into it. He rubbed big, slow circles into the still surprisingly soft expanse of his midriff, humming out gentle words of encouragement into the side of his neck, placing a few soft and sweet kisses there. 

Zane groaned lowly as the last of it all went down, almost every part of him aching from the strain of it all, now. But god, it felt so good. 

With both his hands free, now, the fire ninja was able to work unhindered. He kept pressing gentle kisses up and down the nindroid’s neck, the hand not against his belly dipping into his still open chest. “I’m so proud of you… You did so good, babe… You’re so beautiful…” 

That wasn’t the only thing unhindered, now. No longer having to force himself to focus on not getting water everywhere, Zane was free to whine and moan and shudder all he wanted. And that he did. The combination of Kai tugging and fumbling with his wires, along with the pressure up against the workings in his gut caused a flicker in his optics, a glitchy moan, the disconnected motors in his shoulders to click and buzz as he desperately tried to grab at the other. 

Zane was panting hard, his breath coming out in puffs of cold fog, the layer of frost on his cheeks getting thicker. Kai hummed against the chilly skin of his neck, placing a trail of kisses down further and further, until he came to the opening in his chest. The hand that was already in there moved over, and it was then he pressed a warm kiss to the bright, glowing blue component that served as the android’s heart, pulling a shuddered gasp of Kai’s name from him. 

The fire ninja’s fingers soon began to toy with the wires hooked into the back of it, tugging very gently on them and watching as the other recoiled and whined sharply. He pressed a couple more kisses around the perimeter of it, each producing its own shudder, before he moved back up to mouth at the nindroid’s neck and hum out a few more loving words as he felt him begin to tense more and more. 

“C’mon, lovely… I love you so much… You’re so beautiful…”

Zane’s breath hitched, caught in his throat a moment as he wanted to reply, but everything felt like too much. He tensed and pulled back, the only word on his lips was his boyfriend’s name, spoken in gitchy, broken moans. And all at once, his circuits overloaded, his optics flaring bright blue before going out. 

Kai carefully closed the ice ninja’s chest panels after reattaching the motors in his arms, knowing he’d have to wait a moment for him to come back online. He shifted a bit, pressing himself up against the other’s side, both hands rubbing a few slow circles into his belly as Zane slowly flickered back. 

“A-ah… thank you…” he mumbled. 

“Of course,” Kai replied. “God, I love you so much.”

“I love you too…”   
  



End file.
